


Food

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: There's No Place Like Home [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: After the ashy blandness of every foodstuff in Hell, the simplest food can taste like ambrosia to a newly-returned Devil.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: There's No Place Like Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604932
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Fluffuary alternate prompt 4: Breakfast
> 
> Thanks to batard_loaf for beta-ing!

On Lucifer's second day back on Earth, he woke up to the smell of toasting bread and frying eggs, sun streaming through the curtains, and an empty bed. Sleepily, he made his way down the stairs, following his nose to the kitchen where Chloe stood in an oversized LAPD t-shirt, back to him as she cooked.

He slid his arms around her from behind, pressing his face into her neck and breathing in as she wished him a good morning, only taking her eyes off the grill for a moment. When he had his fill of her for the moment, she directed him to sit at the island, a glass of orange juice and an empty plate in front of him. After a moment, the slices were finished, and she stacked two and placed it in front of him as his stomach made his hunger known. Eagerly, he picked it up, savouring the smell of grilled cheese and fried egg before taking a bite. He didn't bother to disguise his euphoric reaction as the flavours hit his tongue, cheese, ham, toast, and egg exploding like fireworks on his palate.

Chloe watched with a smile as he ate, his joy evident as he devoured the sandwich. She didn't want to think about what it meant about his time in Hell, focusing instead on his presence and that he was home again, with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
